Mining the Depths
by Kakashi'sboy010886
Summary: Based on In this moment's song, 'World in flames'. Post RE6; Piers (already infected)is sent on a solo recon mission, and is infected with the T-virus. Bad summary, sorry guys!


**Chapter 1, World in flames**

_It's two thirty a.m.  
I slowly come awake.  
I know that something's just not right._

0230 HOURS, ABANDONED MINE IN SOUTHERN EDONIA, EUROPE.

The H&K UMP9 he was firing was running out of ammo, and running out fast. It took a small burst of fire to the head to stop these B. , but that eats up ammo quickly. Don't take it wrong, the 9x19mm Parabellum rounds had more than enough stopping power to take out a zombie. But the thing that unnerved him about zombies wasn't the fact that their 'living dead people', but it was the fact that they swarmed you in large numbers. Each one grotesque, and vile in a unique way. Each one baring rotting teeth, and blinding eyes. Each one moaning and groaning in utter want and a raw need to reuminate on his flesh. Ultimately turning him into one of those mindless creatures. Monsters. The fact that their only goal in life was to feast upon other people. Family. Friend, it didn't matter to them anymore. To them, only the insatiable need to feast is important.

PROLOGUE

SOU operative Piers Nivans stood inside of a shaft about twenty feet below the surface of the mine with his UMP9 in his hands, aimed at the ready. One shot; two. Three; four. Five. Five shots and two dropped, dead zombies. He lowered his gun and wiped sweat off of his brow on the back of his gloved hand. These weren't zombies he'd been told about. Chris, Jill, and sometimes even Leon talked of slow-moving zombies...but some of these zombies sprinted...no ran at you. Others launched themselves, and landed on top of you. Not to mention there were infected dogs in the mines, too. For whatever reason he couldn't think of. Dogs were one thing Piers didn't particularily like. Nope. Dogs were damn good to have on missions sometimes, but he didn't trust them. But dogs were loyal. Piers himself had been compaired to a dog once. And the small thought made him chuckle lightly. _'You better put a leash on that puppy.'_ Jake Muller had said. Other members of the B.S.A.A had made comments about how Piers followed Chris around like a lost puppy. He didn't think so. He simply did his duty, as second in command. Yeah, that was it. Right? Piers shook his head in denial. He knew that that wasn't the real reason. He worshiped Chris Redfield. He then recalled when he yelled at Chris, saying _'What happened to the legendary Chris Redfield, huh?! What happened to you?!'_ He frowned. Never in his life can Piers remember ever being more disappointed in someone before. Chris was his hero. He looked up to him more than everybody else. But deep down, Piers knew it was even something more than hero-worship mumbo jumbo. Deep down, he knew that he, Piers Nivans, was in fact, in love with Chris Redfield. But the worst part about it, wasn't the fact that it was against the rules to fraternize with a C.O.,but that Chris had Jill. They'd been mostly insepperable for well over fifteen years. It was always Chris and Jill. It would never be Chris and Piers. Piers was frankly sure that Chris wasn't attracted to men at all, let alone Piers. And it hurt. He'd never show it, but it hurt. He sighed, and decided it was time to stop musing before he got himself killed. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen nor heard any zombies for a while, now.

_I know that something's just not right.  
I walk slowly to the door,  
and feel the heat through the walls;  
smell the burning outside..._

**MINING THE DEPTHS**

Suddenly, something caught his eye. Now, he knew he had sharp eyes. It was undeniable. He was unmatched with a rifle. He knew he saw something. But, where'd it go? He moved his head, searching almost widly. Nothing. He couldn't see, or hear anything. Not. One. Single. Thing. Piers shook his head, to maybe clear his thoughts. That took maybe a second. But that one second was all it took. That one moment of unguardedness, and the mutant grabbed ahold of him from behind. He thrashed wildly, shouting at it, even though he knew it couldn't even understand him. He wrenched one of his arms free, and hit it in the jaw with a swift elbow strike, but the zombie grabbed ahold of his arm, and quickly sunk it's decaying teeth into the soft, underbelly of his forearm. Piers howled in pain and in shock. And then his earpiece crackled with static. He'd forgotten that the comms were basically dead down here. Until now, of course. "Piers? Piers?!" Chris yelled into his headset. "Piers, what's wrong?" Piers gave the zombie one particularily hard push, then caught it in the neck with a roundhouse kick that sent it tumbling to the snow-covered ground with a snapped neck. He fell to his knees, gripping desperately at his forearm. Trying to stop the bleeding, and in some hopelessly vain attempt to stop the virus from spreading withing him. There was no stopping it. He knew that. "C...Captain...I..." He breathed. "I...f-failed the mission. One...he..bit m-me." He basically whimpered. "Piers?!" He heard him shout. "You're infected?" Piers nodded his head, knowing that Chris couldn't see the gesture. "Piers, we're going to get you out of there! The mission isn't failed. You grabbed the file, so it's fine. We can fix you, I promise!" He shook his head again. "No...I..Captain, I can feel it...the virus...it...oh god, it burns!" Piers yelled, finishing it off with a pain-filled moan. "It burns..." Another voice cut in. "Piers, what do you see? Is your vision okay?" Leon. His, technical coordinator for the mission. "N...no. It's getting fuzzy. I-" "Piers, listen to me. Lock yourself in one of the labs, okay. I'll get Hunnigan to uplink to the security camera. We'll keep an eye on you from here, while Chris comes to get you. You're going to be okay." Piers moaned again, louder this time. He got up, grabbed his gun loosly, and limped toward where he knew the labratories to be. He got to one three minutes later, and locked himself inside. It was cold. Damn, was it cold. Even in winter-gear, he was freezing. His limbs shaking like leaves. "Piers, what lab room are you in?" Piers leaned up against the wall, and let himself slide down to the floor. He looked around. "L..lab 2B. Yeah, I think?" "Piers! You've got to stay focused!" "Burns..." He whimpered sofly. "C...Captain...it itches...an' 'm cold. S..scared." He whispered the last word. "It's okay to be scared, Piers. It's okay." A female's voice cut into his earpiece. "Jake's blood! Chris, Jake's blood and the anti-bodies in it could help stop the transformation!" Chris nodded. "Yeah." "Got it. He was in 2B. Look." Hunnigan said. The group could see Piers on the floor from the screen in the B.S.A.A headquarters. "Hung...gry..." Piers said quietly. "Piers, no!" Chris yelled. Suddenly Piers' head jerked toward the door when he heard fists and hands pound uncoordinatingly at it. "It..sounds like they're all there. Just waiting for him to come out..." Sherry said sadly. "I'm not going to...make it." Piers mumbled. "I...I'll either f-freeze to death...or I'll turn and starve...I-" "Am going to be alright. I'm coming down with Jake and Leon, Piers. We're going to get you out of there, and we're going to fix you. Do you understand me?" Chris said sternly. Piers nodded his head again. "Cap'n...I-I...wanna say something..." "Just save your breath, Piers." Chris said softly. He had a feeling he knew what Piers wanted to say. "You can tell me when I get you out of there, Piers." Piers shook his head weakly. He'd been doing the gesture a lot. Habit, he guessed. He felt too weak to do anything else. The cold was eating at his bones, his lithe body shaking, and teeth chattering. But on the inside, he was on fire. His very blood felt as if it was itching. He was sweating, vision foggy. "Okay, Piers. Jake, Leon and I are coming down to get you. Okay? Just stay with me!" "Don't even...Captain...I'm no use to a-anybody anymore. I'll just try to kill you..." "No, goddammit! Listen to me! I won't take the chance to lose you again! Not again, Piers! Do you understand me?! I won't lose you again." A liquified pressure began to fill the backs of Peirs' hazel eyes, and small crystalline tears rolled down his face. His shoulders began shaking, and he lowered his head, letting those warm tears run down his face and drip off his chin. "I...I...I'll try to kill you, Captain...can't you-you understand? I'm h-hungry...and I'll try to kill you guys...I can't-" "Stop, Piers. I lost you once in that underwater facility, I won't lose you again. We can fix this. You won't mutate for a few hours, so we're coming to get you, and that's final. You hear?" Piers sobbed quietly and shook his head. "I...I'm tired...Captain..." "It's fine, Piers. Go to sleep, and we'll wake you up when we get to you. I swear, we're going to save you." Piers nodded and closed his eyes, those small tears still sliding down his tanned face. He fell into peaceful oblivion soon.

_And all I can see  
are these flames around me.  
And all I can think  
is I'm here alone.  
Please find me and save me..._

0315 HOURS. B.S.A.A MAIN BRANCH, WASHINGTON D.C.

Chris rolled the computer chair back away from the desk he had been sitting in, watching Piers' progress on the mission via his head-mounted camera. "Allright. Let's go. We need to get him out of there-" "I don't think this is the best idea. He's infected, Chris. He'll turn before we even get to him. Save yourself some heartbreak, and just leave him-" Chris cut him off when he pushed him up against the wall, gripping the collar of his shirt, with enough force to bleach his knuckles white. "I don't know how the D.S.O works, but we don't leave men behind here in the B.S.A.A, Leon! Never. He's going to make it out. We can fix him." "How do you know? You're just saying that, Chris. It's acceptable to tell him something like that for now, he doesn't believe you; but it gives him hope. Something to keep holding on for." Chris growled, and leaned his face close to Leon's. Leon then looked to Helena, and she just shook her head. Sherry grabbed Jake's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "You're going to be able to save him. Prove that you aren't your father, Jake." She said with a kind smile. Chris looked over and made a pointed look to Jake. "C'mon."

_Even if the world ignites into flames  
you'll be right here by my side.  
And as it burns away,  
you smile at me and say  
that, "Not even death could take me away from you..."_

0500 HOURS, ABANDONED MINE IN SOUTHERN EDONIA, EUROPE.

The helicopter touched down on the surface, fifty feet from the mine entrance. Chris threw open the doors with a hearty shove, and exited the bird, readying his SCAR, and then lowering it when he didn't meet any resistance. "They all must be still outside of the laboratory." Leon said. "Yeah." Chris said with a subtle snarl. The trio jogged over to the lab rooms, and jake pulled a grenade from his belt pouch. He held it up and gestured to to it with a nod of his head. He pulled the pin and held it for a few moments, then threw it at the band of zombies. And with a loud bang, flying pieces of shrapnel, zombies, and rubble, the grenade went off. "Let's go." "Chris, wait." Leon said, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Chris, you know he might have turned already. You know that there's a big chance that you won't be able to save him. You know-" "That he's going to get out of this alive. Just like he did last time." Chris said, then kicked the lab door in.

_The fires are growing close,  
and all I smell is smoke... Yeah.  
Still it's beautiful to me.  
I hope you get here soon;  
I've been waiting here for you.  
I believed in you..._

0525 HOURS, ABANDONED MINE IN SOUTHERN EDONIA, EUROPE.

Chris kicked the lab door in, and they cautiously walked into the room to find Piers curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. Chris rushed to him, and put his hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle, yet firm shove. "Piers...c'mon, buddy. Wake up." Piers' skin was turning into a molten, purple-gray hue, rather than his normal, glowing tan. "Piers...c'mon...please..." He gave him another shove, and Piers fliched minutely. Chris' eyes lit up with hope, and he shoved a little harder on his soldier's shoulder. Piers' eyes started fluttering, his thick eyelashes revealing his deep hazel eyes.

_So hurry please.  
There's these flames around me.  
Find me and save me..._

"Piers..." Chris whispered softly as Piers' neck lolled to the side. "He's not waking up. We're just wasting our time down here. Get him up, and let's go." Jake said in that, I'm-sick-of-waiting-around tone of voice. Chris just sighed and nodded. He lifted Piers' smaller body in his arms bridal-style and hefted him towards the helicopter. Once to the chopper, Sherry shoved the door open with a little trouble, causing Chris to chuckle under his breath. He stepped up to chopper. Piers came to and groggily opened his eyes. "Piers!" Sherry shouted in glee. He looked around to everyone; Sherry, Jake, Leon, and then finally Chris. Leon seemed nervous, his pistol resting on his lap awkwardly. "You...?" Piers whispered, meeting Leon's eyes with his own hurt-filled ones. "I'm sorry, Piers. I just don't-" "Trust me?" Piers cut him off with a sorrow-filled grimmace. "Why? I-I mean...I don't...blame you...I-I'm-" "Fine." "How can you say that?!" Piers snapped at Chris. "This-this isn't like the last time, Chris!" He closed his eyes. "This isn't just going to delay itself! It's not going to stop mutating. Look at me! I-I'm mutating...into a zombie! I was...was bit by a zombie...I let my guard down...a-and he-he-he-" Piers clenched his eyes shut and let out a barely-audible sob. Tears glistened in his dark lashes before running down his pale cheeks. The pilot and co-pilot looked skeptically at Piers, and he became self-conscious trying to tuck his arm behind his back, out of sight. "It's allright, we need to get back. Does Piers look like a threat to you? I've got it under control." Chris said, his voice tinged with authority that made the soldiers nod and return to their duties. He was Chris Redfield, after all. Everyone buckled themselves in as the chopper descended back into the sky. Jake had his arms crossed, seeming to do his best to look inattentive, however, he nodded to both B.S.A.A agents, at the very least imputation. Piers seemed to be getting emotional again, Chris thought, and he confirmed it when he heard him whimper. "Piers?" "Chris...promise me something." Piers whispered softly. Chris paused, uncertain, then nodded. "If I lose it...promise me you'll put a bullet in my head." Piers said, determination in his dulling eyes. Chris' face fell, and Sherry gasped. "Piers-" "Promise me!" Piers growled, and Chris saw that he couldn't argue this with him. He'd want Piers to do the same thing, had it been him. "I promise, Piers." The flight took hours, and Piers eventually fell asleep, so long as Chris was there, he figured it'd be allright. He leaned heavilly on his captain's shoulder. Sherry just kep studying him, her face etched in worry. "What's up, Sherry?" Chris asked after he couldn't take that look anymore. She looked up in surprise. "I'm so sorry. I'm just...worried about him. Do you...think Jake's blood could help him again?" Chris sighed. "I dunno. I'm just a soldier, not a doctor; not a scientist. I just have to have faith in him. Both of them." Chris' attention was fully focused on his wounded soldier next to him. They had to be able to do something for him. They had to. Even if he had to live with the virus like he was right now anything was better than losing the last man in his team. He lifted one hand to run his fingers through Piers' short cropped hair. The sniper hummed softly in response and nuzzled into the Chris' shoulder. "I'm going to get you through this Piers, I promise you that." He whispered so softly he hardly heard himself over the sound of the helicopter blades. Chris studied Piers' sleeping form. His skin was paling even more than it had been earlier, his eyes were dulling in colour, and his breathing was haggared. Chris let out a drawn-out sigh and shook his head. _'You're going to get out of this Piers, just like you did last time. I'm going to get you out of this.'_

Where are you tonight?  
Come find me...  
Come find me...  
'Cause you're not here by my side.  
Even if the world ignites into flames,  
you'll be right here by my side...

0644 HOURS EASTERN MEDITERRANIAN OCEAN

Chris woke up with a jump, and that familiar disorientation that follows awaking from a slumber you don't remember partaking in. Piers was still asleep against his shoulder, his head leaning into the crook of Chris' neck. "Sir, we've arrived at the base." He nodded and didn't bother to ask which base. The soldier bobbed his head, satisfied that he was awake and got out of the craft, leaving him and Piers alone. "Come on soldier." Chris grumbled, prodding his partner. Piers let out a mumble and cracked his disturbingly dull eyes open again. "Captain...?" He asked in confusion. "Come on Piers, we gotta get you checked out." Chris supplied, putting his arm under the younger man's in order to help him to his feet and support him. He seemed to blink awake fully at that, memories rushing back to him. "I'm alright Captain, I can walk on my own." He explained, getting up and standing on wobbling legs. "Okay, let's go. I'm gonna be with you every step of the way. Are you sure you can walk, Piers?" The infected man gave a bitter smile. "I hope so. You made me that promise. Like you said, this may only be temporary. If I lose my mind…" "I remember Piers. I got your back." _'If I lose it...promise me you'll put a bullet in my head.' 'Bullet in my head.' 'Promise me.' _Those words rang in Chris' head over and over again. He got lost in his thoughts, and hadn't noticed when Piers' legs gave out from under him, and he went crashing down to the cold pavement. A scuffed cheek and elbow. Piers grunted and let out a combination of a scream and a grunt. "Piers!" Chris knelt down, and lifted Piers' good arm up and around his neck, lifting him up and helping him to walk to the medical ward. "C-Chris...I-" "Just shut up, Piers. We're going to fix this!"

0700 HOURS. B.S.A.A MAIN BRANCH, WASHINGTON D.C.

They were escorted to the 'recovery and quarantine' rooms, and and into a room that had four cots, one of which, included Jake. "Oh great." He growled before addressing Chris. "Hey Jarhead, tell them to let me out of here-they think we've been contaminated by your friend there. I have the antibodies-I can't get that shit. They won't listen to me." Chris glared slightly. "You can't get infected, you could still be contaminated, just relax kid." "What the hell is the difference?" "Contaminated means you could be carrying the virus on you." Piers moaned out, not really wanting another argument to break out between the two men. Jake snorted, folding his arms and glaring at the wall.

_Come home to me...  
Where are you tonight, love?  
Where are you tonight, love?  
Cause you're not here,  
you're not here with me.  
Please come home...  
Please come home...  
Please come home...  
It's burning outside!  
Please come home...  
Cause you're not here,  
you're not here with me...  
I've been waiting here for you...  
I hope you get here soon.  
The flames are right outside my door..._


End file.
